Delirios de la fiebre
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Cuando la fiebre baja, en seguida sobreviene el calor —un calor denso y agobiante, que se impone por encima de todo lo demás y no permite pensar en otra cosa. Una noche, Takao lo descubre de primera mano. [MidoTaka] [One-shot].


**No sé qué me hace pensar que esto es _adecuado_ para el regalo de cumpleaños de Takao... vale, originalmente el regalo iba a ser _otro_ one-shot que de hecho estoy escribiendo, pero también tenía esto en mente y bueno, al final las cosas resultaron así. De todas maneras, de veras debo ser desalmada para haber elegido _esto_ como regalo de cumpleaños... Ay Takao, perdóname, yo te adoro, en serio.**

**Por cierto, no tenía idea de en qué categoría ponerlo. Lo siento.**

**Espero que les guste :'D**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, incómodo. El silencio lo aturdía; no se oía nada en absoluto, ni siquiera el sonido del tic tac de un reloj, ni el ruido del motor de algún electrodoméstico: nada. La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación de Takao Kazunari, volviendo ciegos sus ojos de halcón, quitando al joven la posibilidad de discernir nada a su alrededor.

El calor era agobiante. Casi sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo, envuelto en unas llamas que habían reemplazado al frío desgarrador luego de que los antibióticos surtieran efecto. Se quitó las sábanas de encima, en un intento por apaciguar aquella sensación calurosa que no lo dejaba pensar. La tela se deslizó con un frufrú hasta sus pies, permitiendo que el tibio aire de la habitación abrazase su cuerpo a través de su ropa de dormir.

Frío, frío; se había pasado el día entero echado en su cama, tiritando entre las sábanas, hasta decidirse por fin a tomar el medicamento y dormir. Ahora, el reloj marcaba las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana —los pequeños números luminosos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, como fantasmas celestinos y silenciosos. Takao se había despertado a causa del fuego, un fuego que había tomado el control de sus sueños y lo había perseguido hasta obligarlo a recuperar la consciencia. El incendio de sus pesadillas era producto del descenso de su fiebre, que había traído consigo aquel calor insoportable que le impedía dormir.

Transpiraba. Un sudor helado mojaba su pijama; percibía cómo pequeñas gotitas se deslizaban por su frente, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde pasaban y empapando sus cabellos. Se colocó de lado, tratando de aliviar aquel intenso calor que serpenteaba por su espalda; pero nada surtía efecto, no había manera de apaciguar aquella sensación calurosa tan agobiante.

Decidido a librarse de ella al precio que fuese, se quitó el pijama; arrojó la tela húmeda al suelo, abandonándose al tacto directo de la piel contra las sábanas. La tela de las mismas también estaba mojada; ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado transpirando entre sueños, intentando escapar de aquellas llamas crepitantes, sintiendo cómo sus pies se quemaban al contacto con las brasas y viéndose cada vez más rodeado por el fuego, a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por alejarse de él? No lo sabía; pero en realidad no importaba. Deseó no haber tomado aquel antibiótico —hallarse todavía con fiebre, tiritando entre las sábanas: la helada era preferible antes que aquel ardor.

No era suficiente. La espalda pegada contra la tela húmeda le molestaba, y a pesar de haberse quedado sólo con los bóxers, seguía sintiendo calor. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero sus piernas se enredaron con las diversas frazadas que yacían a sus pies. Mediante bruscos movimientos, las apartó hasta que estuvo seguro de que habían caído al suelo, en el borde del colchón.

Se ubicó boca abajo; la repentina libertad de su espalda, en contacto directo con el aire de la habitación, le resultó un alivio. Sin embargo, no duró mucho; pronto sintió cómo era su pecho ahora el que comenzaba a transpirar, cómo los brazos se le adherían a las sábanas a causa del sudor, cómo su rostro se apoyaba sobre una almohada por completo empapada.

No sabía qué hacer. A cada segundo que transcurría, el calor se apoderaba todavía más de su cuerpo. Pronto se adueñó de sus piernas, incluso de los dedos de sus pies; de hecho, no tardó en captar cómo aquel fuego irrefrenable iba más abajo de sus caderas y alcanzaba su miembro —la única parte de su cuerpo que no se hallaba en contacto directo con la cama, todavía resguardada detrás de la fina tela de los bóxers.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa; la fiebre se había ido de momento, pero el aturdimiento y las alucinaciones causadas por la misma persistían, y Takao en seguida se halló rodeado de nuevo por un incendio atroz, que lo devoraba todo a su paso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza —aunque en realidad era lo mismo, sumergido como estaba entre las sombras de su cuarto. Hizo un esfuerzo por desviar sus pensamientos hacia otro lado, por tomar algún rumbo que lo hiciese olvidarse de la hoguera que lo cubría de cabeza a los pies, abrasándolo, chamuscando todo a su paso y dejando un rastro de brasas y cenizas detrás de sí.

No podía. Era imposible; jamás se había sentido tan acalorado en toda su vida. Imágenes difusas de brasas crepitantes y ondas de calor oscilantes danzaban frente a sus ojos, lo rodeaban y lo asfixiaban con su humo negro.

Takao no había visitado el infierno; pero nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca de éste.

Cuando Kazunari empezó a creer que tendría que pasarse toda la noche despierto, sumido en aquel mar de llamas del que en vano trataba de escapar, algo cambió. El calor que se apoderaba de su sexo comenzó a imponerse por encima de todo lo demás —y aunque no era aquella exactamente su intención, prefería eso antes que aquel fuego agobiante que se enroscaba en torno al resto de su cuerpo y quemaba todo allí por donde pasaba.

Se revolvió sobre la cama; al hacerlo, su miembro se tensó ante el tacto con el colchón por debajo de él, sólo separado de éste por la fina tela de los bóxers. Apretado entre el cuerpo de Takao y la cama, el base percibió cómo palpitaba con agresividad y luchaba por alzarse; se vio obligado a darse la vuelta y colocarse boca arriba.

Mientras su pene se erguía despacio, por fin consiguió que su mente echase a volar: dejó atrás el incendio y, luego de divagar por unos momentos, sobrevolando pensamientos difusos y ríos de ideas que se habían prendido fuego, aterrizó en un sitio que Takao conocía muy bien.

Ojos de largas y gruesas pestañas, ocultos tras los brillantes cristales de un par de anteojos rectangulares; expresión concentrada y calculadora; finos cabellos verdes sacudiéndose con el viento, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba con elegancia y arrojaba el balón en un movimiento de gracia incomparable; Midorima Shintarō también se hallaba cubierto en sudor, pero no por el calor, sino que por el esfuerzo —el esfuerzo demandado por la ejecución de cada uno de sus infalibles tiros hacia la canasta.

El escolta volvió a erguirse y se ajustó los anteojos, girándose para mirar hacia donde se hallaba el base. Pero entonces la imagen cambió; ahora se hallaban solos, en la habitación de Midorima. No había nadie más en la casa —Takao no tenía forma de saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero era de ese tipo de cosas que en la imaginación y los sueños simplemente se _saben_. Kazunari retrocedía sobre la cama a medida que el peliverde se cernía sobre él, inclinando su cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los del diez.

— _Takao._

La voz del escolta era grave y seductora; la parte de Takao que todavía conservaba alguna percepción de la realidad, ordenó a su cuerpo moverse y retirar la única prenda que todavía se cerraba en torno a su cuerpo. En seguida se halló desnudo —su erección palpitante, alzada con total libertad ahora que, por fin, había dejado atrás toda restricción de la tela de su ropa interior. Como por voluntad propia, su mano se desplazó y se aferró con firmeza a su pene, rodeándolo y comenzando a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Se sentía arder, pero no le importaba; ahora y a diferencia de lo anterior, las llamas se alzaban danzantes allí por donde la mirada del escolta pasaba. Observaba a Takao de extremo a extremo; ambos se hallaban por completo desnudos, sus respectivos miembros erectos mientras Midorima, luego de evaluarlo con sus ojos, acortaba la distancia que lo separaba del base hasta presionar sus labios contra los de él.

Fuego, fuego por todas partes. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano, cubriéndose la boca con el brazo libre para amortiguar su respiración jadeante, que quebraba de modo brusco el sepulcral silencio de la habitación. La habitación de Takao; la habitación que pertenecía a la realidad.

— Sh–Shin–chan… —Musitó Takao por lo bajo —tanto en su mente como en el mundo real. No podía ver el rostro de Midorima, pero percibió cómo el escolta reía contra sus labios, acercando su mano hasta alcanzar la zona púbica del base. Con un único dedo, trazó la línea media desde la parte inferior de sus testículos, siguiendo por la extensión de su miembro hasta alcanzar el extremo del glande. El diez se estremeció; el contrario rodeó la erección con su mano y comenzó a realizar pausados pero firmes movimientos en torno a ella.

— _Kazunari… —_Murmuró el peliverde contra su oído, causando que las orejas del base enrojeciesen hasta el punto de que pareciesen prendidas fuego. La voz de Midorima pronunciando su nombre en su oído era el sonido más erótico que Takao podía concebir.– _Date vuelta._

El seis no se hizo esperar; como si obedeciese una orden, de inmediato se giró sobre sí mismo, quedando su pecho contra el colchón, inclinando las caderas hacia arriba para que el peliverde pudiese continuar masturbando su miembro. En la realidad, Takao se encontró a sí mismo exactamente en la misma posición: sobre sus rodillas, con la cara de lado pegada a la almohada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, jadeando lo más bajo posible mientras su mano se movía con insistencia contra su propia erección.

El escolta todavía estimulaba el miembro del base; Kazunari no pudo contener un gemido —que también salió de las profundidades de su garganta en el mundo real— cuando percibió el trazo húmedo de la lengua de Midorima justo por la línea entre sus nalgas, bajando hasta llegar a su entrada y causando que Takao sintiese que se desharía de placer allí mismo.

— Sh–Shin–chan… n–no… —La mente se le nublaba. Era imposible pensar; mucho más armar una oración coherente. Bien gracias que había conseguido pronunciar el nombre del contrario. Sosteniéndose únicamente mediante sus rodillas, y con su rostro pegado contra la almohada, introdujo dos dedos en su boca y, luego de haberlos cubierto de saliva, los dirigió hacia donde, en ese momento y en el interior de su mente, Midorima trazaba firmes movimientos con su lengua. Takao lo imitó haciendo uso de sus propios dedos: los mismos se deslizaban con fluidez a causa del líquido que los cubría, mientras su otra mano continuaba cerniéndose en torno a su erección palpitante.

— Hmn… a–ah… —Por más empeño que pusiese el base en silenciar sus gemidos, tratando de esconderlos en lo profundo de su garganta, nada surtía efecto: los mismos salían al exterior entre jadeos, rompiendo el silencio que gobernaba en la habitación. En el interior de la mente del base, Midorima oía con satisfacción los gemidos de éste, mientras continuaba moviendo su lengua de modo insistente contra aquella pequeña cavidad, casi introduciéndola en su interior por momentos.

En cierto momento se detuvo; Takao percibió cómo se apartaba y murmuraba:

— _Kazunari_.

Él hizo ademán de responder, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, percibió cómo uno de los finos dedos de Midorima se abría paso hacia su interior —contorsionándose para forzar su entrada a través del pequeño anillo de músculo.

— ¡Hmn…! S–Shin–chan… —Kazunari hundió la cabeza en la almohada para amortiguar sus gemidos; quizás en su mente se hallasen solos, Midorima y él; pero en el mundo real se encontraba en su habitación, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de las cuatro de la mañana; su hermana menor o su madre podían despertarse en cualquier momento para ir al baño y oírlo —y en ese caso tenía por seguro que pasaría una vergüenza terrible.

Sin embargo, tratar de contener sus gemidos era como tratar de frenar el oleaje del mar con las manos.

Takao imitó los movimientos de Midorima; introduciendo dos dedos cuando el peliverde agregó el segundo. Las rodillas apenas lo sostenían mientras los dedos del contrario se movían en su interior, tanteando sus paredes internas y jugando con ellas a medida que Takao se deshacía en un manojo de gemidos bajos.

Cuando un tercer dedo se sumó a los dos primeros, la espalda de Takao se arqueó y éste murmuró, apenas haciéndose entender entre su respiración entrecortada, con el rostro todavía hundido contra la almohada:

— Sh–Shin–chan, p–por favor… apúrate… —Pidió con voz suplicante. Sintiendo cómo sus mejillas le ardían al rojo vivo, añadió:– M–mételo ya…

Oyó que Midorima reía por lo bajo, satisfecho. Acto seguido, notó cómo los tres dedos eran retirados de su interior, para ser reemplazados por algo mucho más firme y contundente; en un principio, el peliverde se limitó a rozar la entrada de Kazunari con la punta de su pene, sin hacer ademán de entrar. Fue cuando Takao gimió con impaciencia que, por fin, Midorima se abrió paso hacia el interior de éste. Entró despacio, a velocidad constante y sin detenerse hasta que su miembro se halló por completo rodeado de las tensas y calurosas paredes del diez.

Entonces comenzó a moverse; de modo pausado, pero con firmeza.

Los pensamientos de Takao se nublaron por completo. Era demasiado para él: entre el calor, la mano que se cerraba en torno a su erección, sus propios gemidos, y las embestidas de Midorima, sentía que su mente se perdía en un océano caluroso de placer y excitación.

— A–ah, Sh–Shin–ch–… ¡ah…! —El único motivo por el que no había despertado a toda su familia era el hecho de que tenía la boca pegada contra la almohada, lo que amortiguaba la salida de su voz; de no haber sido así, sus gritos podrían haberse oído a la perfección por toda la casa. Continuaba moviendo sus propios dedos en su interior —y si bien no podían compararse con aquello que trataban de imitar, lo cierto era que la simple _idea_ de Shintarō penetrándolo bastaba para que Takao sintiese que se mareaba a causa del gozo.

Todavía moviendo su mano en torno a su erección mientras lo embestía, Midorima se inclinó hasta que su pecho quedó pegado a la espalda de Takao; respirando de manera entrecortada, de forma que el base sentía cada exhalación suya justo contra su oreja, murmuró contra su oído:

— _K–Kazunari…_ —Midorima jadeaba tanto como el base, apenas haciéndose entender entre los gemidos graves que surgían de lo profundo de su garganta y sus vanos intentos por apaciguar su respiración agitada.

— Shin… ch–chan… a–ahn… S–Shintarō… ¡…! —Su grito retumbó contra la almohada cuando percibió cómo el escolta alcanzaba aquel punto tan dulce en su interior. Una oleada de placer lo recorrió como un relámpago; y bastaron unas estocadas más contra ese lugar para que Takao percibiese cómo su esperma se derramaba por debajo de él, tanto en sus imaginaciones como en la vida real.

Con una última risita satisfecha de Midorima —mientras éste se corría también—, la imagen se desvaneció. Takao abrió los ojos y, aunque continuaba sumergido en la oscuridad, de repente fue por completo consciente de hallarse en su propia habitación, solo, recostado sobre unas sábanas cubiertas de su propio sudor y su propio esperma.

Shintarō ya no estaba; sus risas pagadas de sí mismas, sus ojos de largas pestañas y ardientes de deseo —incluso su habitación habían quedado atrás. Estaban lejos, muy lejos, en un lugar a donde el fuego de los pensamientos de Takao no podía llegar. Y, aunque se hubiese ido, el diez sentía como si Midorima todavía estuviese con él; allí a su lado, contemplándolo con avidez, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada de punta a punta, como si fuese a devorarlo en cualquier momento.

El base notó que las llamas se habían apagado; desapareciendo para dejar un desastre de brasas rojizas, cenizas, y montones humeantes de restos chamuscados.

Kazunari se dejó caer de lado, encima de la cama. El colchón y las sábanas estaban hechos un caos, cubiertos de los fluidos del base y desordenados de cualquier forma.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sintió una brisa fría que le recorría la piel y que lo hizo estremecerse; de pronto, aquella habitación oscura y solitaria se sintió helada, como si las llamas se hubiesen largado para ser reemplazadas por un páramo oscuro y congelado.

El frío había regresado.

* * *

**Casi tres mil palabras de Takao haciendo... _cosas_, mientras piensa en Midorima. Dios santo.**

**No sé si a ustedes alguna vez les pasó algo así, pero a mí sí (no me malinterpreten... me refiero a delirar por culpa de la fiebre, no a _lo otro_ xD). La verdad es que es bastante horrible, y si no les ocurrió nunca entonces tienen suerte... las alucinaciones de este tipo pueden ser bastante feas —aunque Takao las llevó por completo hacia el otro extremo del espectro xD  
**

**Eso~ Gracias por haber leído, y dejen reviews ;w; ¡Saludos!**


End file.
